Special Illusion
by Mimichibi-Diethel
Summary: Tenerte abajo mio, hacerte gemir mi nombre es todo lo que quiero hacer. Por eso te traje aquí en mi mundo de maravillas...aunque solo por esta vez sera una ilusión. Así que...ven aquí y juguemos en mi mundo de maravillas Lyserg Diethel...


**Special Illusion.**

Las sombras, el dolor, la gota de sudor que recorre tu mejilla, tu respiración agitada y pequeñas aberturas color rojo en tus brazos, cara y cuerpo, …me exita.

_**¿Real? ¿Ilusion?**_

_**Engañar es una agradable sensación**_

_**Usando el poder como si fuera un habito**_

_**Soy un mago superior**_

¿Quién lo diría? Estas corriendo sin rumbo fijo, temiendome cosa que jamás habías echo. Corre, corre y grita por tu vida, nadie puede escucharte; estando en este profundo bosque color carmesí, sintiendo como el viento roza salvajemente tu piel, rozando las heridas que te deje y cause, llevándose las lagrimas que no paras de derramar. ¿Quién podría verte ahora? Nadie, esa es la respuesta. Nadie te escucha, nadie te ve, ya a nadie le importas.

_**Libremente puedo engañar**_

_**Ser honesto es la muerte rápida**_

_**Bajando la temperatura, armemos un gran alboroto**_

_**El profundo bosque carmesí es mi mundo de maravillas**_

Miras por todos lados, tu cabello verde se revolotea contra el viento. Tus mejillas están levemente sonrojadas y tratas de controlar tu respiración, volteas hacia atrás no me ves…pero no te confies puesto que estoy allí. Mi risa resuena por el lugar, ¿Por qué hago esto? Debes de preguntártelo, bien pues no lo se. Me pareces atractivo, seductor ¿quieres mas? Deseo tenerte solo para mi, ya no quiero verte con el estúpido chino que te engaña y tu aunque lo sabes no haces nada. Libremente eres tan patético y estúpido.

Muevo unos arbustos y tu te tensas al instante, ver tu cara, tus ojos llenos de pánico hace que me quiera ir contra ti. Seducirte, hacerte que supliques, hacer que grites con ferosidad mi nombre; tenerte abajo mio y hacerte gozar al máximo…hacer que ese rojo carmesí te guste tanto que quieras tragarlo.

_**Hey, es aquí y también allí**_

_**Esta lleno de mi**_

_**Ven aquí y juguemos en mi mundo de maravillas**_

_**¿Cuál es el verdadero? Trata de averiguarlo con tu vida**_

Te llamo, tu volteas aterrorizado ¿Por qué? ¿Me temes a caso? ¿Qué no me odiabas? Lentamente me voy hacercando ati, te veo tan frágil, tan vulnerable, me acerco mas hasta acorralarte en un árbol. Tu cierras los ojos esperando que te mate, mas eso no pasa, toco tu herida haciendo que grites de dolor, me miras con los ojos acuosos, en manera de suplica. ¿Tan bajo has caído?

Te acorralo con un beso, devorando esos labios haciéndolos sangrar un poco, comienzo a tocarte, a desprender esa molesta prenda que me estorba y apretar tu delisioso torso. Gimes, si, hazlo mas y mas ya que es lo que mas me exita.

-D-de-detente-pides soltando un sonoro gemido que resuena por el bosque

-¿Por qué?-susurro en tu cuello y después comienzo a morderlo, tu subes tus manos hasta mis hombros trantando inutlmente de partarme-¿Por qué tengo este deseo hacia ti?-vuelvo a preguntar deteniéndome, tu no dices nada solo bajas los brazos sin emoción alguna. Te miro a la cara y veo como tus ojos se muestran sorpendidos y van soltando una lagrima que cae por tu mejilla….Sensacional…

_**¿Estricto?, ¿Irracional?**_

_**Son sentimientos extremos**_

_**Discutir con mi sempai**_

_**Soy un mago superior, confúndete con libertad**_

Sonrio con lujuria y te estampo mas fuerte al árbol, vuelvo a poderarme de la delisiosa carne que esta abajo mio pero esta ves ya no haces nada para detenerme, subo mi cara y te beso, tu no correspondes pero tampoco lo detienes ¿Tanto te guta esto?

-H-Hao-susurras en mi oído haciendo que me exite aun mas, bajo hasta tu vientre y con mi lengua dejo un rastro de saliva en el.

-No entiendo porque estas con el-soplo en el rastro de saliva y siento como tu te estremeces- Si sabes muy bien que te engaña-bajo hasta tu pantalones apresurándome con mi tarea.

-H-Hao mp, y-ya-gimes de placer, te eh quitado todo el dolor y ahora estas envuelto en el pecado. Yo mate a tus padres y ahora me entregas tu escencia solo a MI. Nunca te has entregado a nadie, ni siquiera a tu "supuesto novio" aunque el te lo pidió, y justo cuando iba a suceder algo intervenía…¿concidencia?, para nada.

_**Si estas distaido es el fin**_

_**No te sientas aliviado voy a confundirte**_

_**El bosque con sangre pegagosa, en mi mundo de maravillas**_

_**Hey ponte al dia, con todos esos cuchillos dem plata en mi espalda**_

_**Vamos a jugar en mi mundo de maravillas**_

-Comienzo a dar pequeños lenguetasos que hacen que suspires, comienzo a lamer tu miembro haciendo que te encorves y justo cuando muerdo un poco la punta te vienes, no fuiste predictorio…mal echo. Me vez sonrojado y con agitación, sonrio y volteo los papeles ahora te tocara a ti darme algo. Me miras sorprendido pero en unos segundos captas la idea, bajas hasta mi cadera y desabrochas mi pantalón, comienzas con la punta, te tomo de los cabellos para guiarte mejor, tocas un punto sensible en mi y encorvo un poco mi espalda. Tenerte asi me satisface tanto; comienzas a lamer el contorno haciendo que suelte pequeños gemidos de placer y sin previo aviso lo metes de golpe a tu boca succionándolo lentamente. No lo aguantare mas, si sigues asi me vendre en cualquier momento, te tomo de las caderas y te volteo bruscamente, viene lo mejor pequeño ingles.

-Lo hiciste bien, es mi turno-murmuro en tu oído para después morderte el lóbulo, subo tus piernas hasta mis hombros y te ordeno que lamas tres dedos.

_**¿El verdadero? Trata de averiguarlo con tu vida**_

_**El profundo bosque rojo carmesí es mi mundo de maravillas**_

_**Hey, es aquí y también allí**_

_**Esta lleno de mi**_

_**Ven aquí y juguemos en mi mundo de maravillas**_

Una ves que los lubricas los quito de tu boca y te beso, bajando mi mano hasta encontrar tu pequeña entrada. Meto un dedo y siento como te quejas del dolor, no dejo que los sonido salgan puesto que tengo bien atrapada tu boca. Meto el segundo y sueltas una lagrima, lo comienzo a mover en tijeras y siento como tus caderas se comienzan a mover. Al tercer dedo te aferras fuertemente a mi y no paras de llorar, suelto tus labios y beso tu nariz.

-No te preocupes, ya casi viene lo mejor-sonrio y tu asistes, cierras los ojos y saco mis tres dedos, lentamente meto la puenta de mi hombría y tu encorvas la espalada. No lo soporto mas y te penetro bruscamente, tu gritas de dolor y envcorbas toda la espalda. Comienzo a embestirte lentamente mientras limpio con mi mano las lagrimas que siguen saliendo, a pesar de todo sonries como cuando conocite a mi patético hermano, o cuando eras mas pequeño ¿Por qué?

Una vez que te penetro hasta el fondo me vengo dentro de ti, cierras los ojos cuando me alejo un poco de tu cuerpo. Puedo sentir tu respiración, la agitación y el sudor de haber echo esto. Pero, ¿Por qué sonries?

-Hao…-

_**¿Cuál es el verdadero? Trata de averiguarlo con tu vida**_

Volteo rápidamente y te enderezas hasta sentarte…-Es solo una ilusión-sonrio para mi mismo y tomo tu mano.

_**Entonces, ¿Quién será el superviviente?**_

-Es solo una parte de mi-me miras confundido- En este mundo, yo no estoy muerto…pero tu si-sonrio y tu quedas sorprendido, minutos después vuelves a sonreir.

-Entonces, te acompañare-me susurras y besas mi cuello.

* * *

><p><strong>O-o<strong>

**Que fic tan mas extraño...pero de repente salio de la nada xDDD**

**Bueno la canción es de Fran (así se llama xDD) es Special illucion como el titulo xD **

**Ojala que les haya gustado y si les parecio raro el final se los explicare pero diganme si no no se los podre explicar hahahaha. **

**Bye-by**

**Mimi-chan sale**


End file.
